The broken one
by sylphydes
Summary: L'amour. La haine. La violence. La dépression. Le malheur. Deux adolescents. Une union.
1. Chapter 1

Premier Chapitre

Partie I.

Il prit ses affaires d'un air las, et sortit de la salle de classe en traînant des pieds. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Potter qui se faisait remonter les bretelles par le professeur Rogue, pour avoir fait exploser un énième chaudron suite à une potion désastreuse -et cela sans l'aide de Finnigan- car déjà Blaise et Pansy le pressaient pour qu'il accélère le pas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et habituellement si ordonnés qui étaient désormais aussi ébouriffés que ceux de son pire ennemi. Il suivit ses amis à travers les couloirs, ne comprenant pas ce qui suscitait chez eux autant d'enthousiasme. De toute façon, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'écoutait plus vraiment les dires de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il considérait cette nouvelle année à Poudlard comme une perte de temps, et sa plus grande hâte était qu'elle se termine et qu'il ne remette plus jamais les pieds dans l'école de magie. Il n'avait rien dit de tout cela à Blaise, pourtant, le beau métisse était son meilleur ami ; mais Draco sentait qu'un fossé s'était créé entre eux, et cela à cause de la guerre et de la découverte par tous qu'il faisait parti des forces du mal, qu'il était devenu un mangemort. Il avait ressenti le dégoût qu'il inspirait aux autres élèves, et même à certains professeurs, comme à cette vieille chouette de McGonagall. Tout à coup Pansy le tira de ses pensées:

_ Dépêche-toi Draco, on va être en retard ! s'exclama t-elle en lui tirant la manche.

Ne sachant pas à quoi elle faisait allusion, il haussa les épaules, et celle-ci le fixa, éberluée par son comportement.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié..Tu nous écoutes quand on te parle ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je me demande où est passé le Draco Malfoy que nous avons connu, celui qui était le Prince des Serpentard, car tu ressembles plus à une coquille vide qu'au fier et beau jeune homme que j'ai connu.

Et sur ses mots, elle tourna les talons, laissant le blond seul dans le hall d'entrée. Le métisse, quant à lui, s'était empressé de suivre sa petite amie : il ne voulait pas subir une des colères noires de celle-ci, qui étaient fatales et effrayantes. Il avait alors adressé un maigre sourire à son ami, et avait disparu derrière la grande porte de l'entrée. Il avait une heure devant lui avant le cours de métamorphose, que les Serpentards partageaient avec les Gryffondors. Ce serait son deuxième cours commun de la journée avec les rouge et or, et cette idée aurait dû le faire frémir mais il n'en avait que faire. Après tout, on ne les obligeait pas à se parler ou pire encore, à sympathiser, il leur suffisait juste d'être attentifs aux paroles de la vieille Mcgonagall, ce qui en soit, n'était pas bien difficile. Draco se dirigea à tout hasard au deuxième étage, et souhaitant avoir la paix, il s'engouffra dans les toilettes pour filles.

Partie II.

Harry sortit du cachot qu'occupait le professeur Rogue et vit ses amis qui l'attendaient. Il se précipita vers eux, voulant à tout prix éviter que le professeur de potions lui fasse encore des remontrances sur ce chaudron qu'il avait réduit en miettes, due à une préparation totalement ratée. Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme n'avait pas suivi les instructions de son livre à la lettre, ce qui avait conduit à la «pire catastrophe que la science des potions ait jamais connu» selon les déclarations de cette chauve-souris qui lui servait de professeur. Cependant, ce qui avait mis l'homme aux cheveux gras dans un état pareil, c'était que ce chaudron, qu'il avait prêté à Harry car celui-ci avait encore oublié son matériel, avait une immense valeur sentimentale pour lui. Son professeur lui avait hurlé que sa mère n'aurait pas du tout apprécié cela, et le brun s'était enfui de la salle de classe, sans réellement comprendre les paroles de Rogue.

_ Tu en as mis du temps ! Je meurs de faim et puis.. lança Ron, blanc comme un linge et qui se tenait le ventre pour empêcher les gargouillis de celui-ci de se faire entendre.

Il ne put cependant pas finir sa phrase car Hermione le coupa en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le bras.

_ De toute façon tu as toujours faim! Je me demande comment Molly arrive à calmer ton estomac, tu es impossible! s'écria t-elle, exaspérée, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Alors ? Quelle est ta punition ?

Harry avait totalement oublié cet aspect des réprimandes du maître des potions, et la jeune fille fut surprise d'apprendre qu'il n'y en avait pas. Pendant ce temps, le rouquin les suppliait de se dépêcher, afin qu'ils puissent se rendre à la grande salle pour grignoter quelque chose. Néanmoins, les plaintes de son petit ami avaient irrité au plus haut point Hermione.

_ Grignoter ?! Tu oses dire que tu vas grignoter ?! Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait Ronald, et crois-moi tu vas plutôt te jeter sur la nourriture et te goinfrer jusqu'à en devenir vert que grignoter !

A ces mots, le plus jeune des frères Weasley avait rouspété que sa petite amie ressemblait étrangement à sa mère, et Harry s'était retenu de justesse d'exploser de rire. Ce qui n'avait pas du tout plu à la jeune fille, et qui avait décidé de se venger.

_ Bien, vous savez tous les deux que nous avons une heure de libre.. dit-elle tranquillement en souriant, et bien je vous propose que nous allions à la bibliothèque pour réviser nos ASPIC, ça ne nous fera aucun mal! Avait-elle poursuivi alors que son sourire s'élargissait à la vue de la tête des deux jeunes hommes.

Ils avaient voulu protester en indiquant que le mois d'Octobre venait à peine de commencer et qu'il leur restait beaucoup de temps devant eux avant la venue des examens, mais elle s'était déjà préparée à cette éventualité-là et leur avait promis que s'ils osaient changer ses plans, les représailles seraient terribles. La dernière vengeance d'Hermione avait été de réciter pendant toute une semaine les passages les plus sordides de l'Histoire de la Magie, écrit par Bathilda Tourdesac, et non, vraiment, ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de savoir quelles seraient les prochaines représailles de la jeune fille s'ils lui désobéissaient.

Partie III.

Harry et Ron avaient donc suivi leur amie à travers les couloirs, et ils s'étaient pressés, ne voulant pas subir une nouvelle colère de sa part. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au niveau du deuxième étage, le brun avait aperçu une silhouette blonde se glisser dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il avait alors annoncé à ses meilleurs amis qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, et qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard, et il avait disparu avant qu'Hermione ait le temps de le rattraper. Il était entré discrètement les latrines et c'était là où il se trouvait désormais, observant le Serpentard qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il constata que son pire ennemi avait terriblement maigri, et que sa musculature avait disparu ; ses cheveux d'ordinaire peignés et séparés par une raie droite n'étaient même plus dignes des Malfoy et ils formaient un ensemble chaotique. De plus, de grandes cernes bleutées entouraient les yeux gris clair du blond. Si l'élu s'était dirigé ici afin de retrouver Draco Malfoy, c'était dans le but de le provoquer. En effet, depuis le début de l'année, il n'avait pas eu le droit à une seule réflexion de mauvais goût de la part de celui-ci, ni à la moindre bousculade. Il semblait que le prince des vert et argent était décidé à faire une trêve, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry. Il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort sans les critiques désobligeantes de son ennemi de toujours, et il était déterminé à le provoquer, afin de raviver la flamme de la haine qui brillait entre eux. Le blond était assis par terre, le dos contre le mur, et il sanglotait en silence. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de saisir l'opportunité qui se présentait devant lui.

_ On a perdu sa fierté, n'est-ce pas blondinet ? Je me demande ce que ton cher papa penserait de tout ça, il ne t'a donc jamais appris à contrôler tes émotions ? Lança t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Oh j'avais oublié que de là où il est il ne peut plus faire grand chose pour toi.. Mon pauvre Draco.. poursuivit Harry sur le même ton.

Il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante comme «Dégage Potter, ta maman ne t'a jamais dit de foutre la paix aux gens? C'est dommage, j'avais aussi oublié qu'elle est morte avant que tu ne puisses prononcer son nom», mais il n'en fut rien. Le blond ouvrit simplement les yeux, et l'observa rapidement, avant de les refermer et et de continuer à pleurnicher. Ébahi, le brun s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure devant tant d'indifférence, et avait contre-attaqué avec une nouvelle remarque acerbe. Cette fois-ci son pire ennemi s'était tout simplement levé et avait déserté les toilettes des filles, laissant un Harry pantois au milieu de la pièce. Le rouge et or ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui arrivait au beau, au grand, au fort Draco Malfoy, mais il n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire, le jeu venait à peine de commencer.

Partie IV.

L'élu avait fini par retrouver ses amis à la bibliothèque, Ron faisant une tête d'enterrement et Hermione lisant paisiblement un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la réserve avec l'autorisation du professeur Flitwick. Il s'assit à côté d'eux, et ne leur fit pas part de sa rencontre étonnante avec Malfoy, mais sa meilleure amie avait décerné dans son regard que quelque chose le troublait. Elle avait tout d'abord songé à le questionner, puis elle s'était ravisée en se disant que si son ami voudrait lui parler, il le ferait. Elle replongea donc dans son bouquin, tandis que les deux garçons chuchotaient discrètement, ayant abandonné les révisions des examens de fin d'année. Le rouquin trouvait que sa petite amie exagérait vraiment, car c'était justement des examens de fin d'année, et qu'il leur suffirait une ou deux semaines auparavant pour être prêts. Malgré sa concentration, la jeune fille avait tout entendu et lui avait écrasé le pied avec force. Ron s'était retenu de hurler de douleur, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Madame Pince, et la brune avait sourit, avant de se remettre à la lecture. Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin quitté la bibliothèque, le jeune Weasley avait risqué de demander s'ils pouvaient se rendre aux cuisines afin d'emporter quelque chose à manger pour le cours de métamorphose, mais la jeune fille avait été claire.

_ Il nous reste exactement deux minutes avant d'être en retard, et franchement, je pense qu'à bientôt dix-huit ans, tu peux calmer les ardeurs de ton estomac !

Ron avait protesté, ce qui avait entraîné une énième dispute entre les deux amoureux, qui n'avaient pas perçu que leur meilleur ami s'était soudain mis à marcher plus vite, les devançant d'une bonne dizaine de mètres. Il avait vu son ennemi qui arrivait d'un pas monotone vers la salle de métamorphose, et il avait voulu profiter de l'occasion pour susciter de la colère chez lui. Il s'était alors avancé vers lui de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à qu'il soit assez près de lui pour le bousculer. Il avait tapé son épaule contre la sienne, et Draco était désormais par terre, incrédule. Pansy se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever, puis jeta un regard noir à celui qu'elle appelait le balafré, et elle allait dire quelque chose mais le professeur McGonagall la devança.

_ Potter ! Malfoy ! Dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement ! J'ai un cours à faire je vous signale, je n'ai pas à perdre mon temps avec vos idioties !

Cependant le maître des potions venait de faire son apparition dans le couloir en faisant traîner sa cape noire derrière lui, ce qui lui donnait cette allure de chauve-souris, et il dit d'une voix doucereuse:

_ Ne vous embêtez pas, Minerva, je serai ravi de m'occuper d'eux. Je peux même prévoir une punition à cet effet, j'ai vu que Potter avait quelques difficultés en matière de potions, et vu l'excellence de Monsieur Malfoy, il ferait un parfait professeur. Passer un peu de temps ensemble ne leur ferait pas le moindre mal, ajouta t-il en souriant de façon suspecte.

La vieille femme au chignon tiré le dévisagea, soupçonnant une manigance derrière cet élan de politesse, mais elle laissa finalement son semblable s'occuper des deux jeunes hommes. Il s'éloigna alors du regroupement d'élèves qui s'était formé, et emporta les deux ennemis avec lui. Hermione, qui avait observé la scène depuis l'apparition de sa directrice de maison, se dit qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire.

Partie V.

La punition avait été fixée par la chauve-souris, et elle se déroulerait le soir-même. Harry aurait donc droit aux cours particuliers de potions avec le Prince des Serpentards, dans le but de ne plus jamais gâcher un si précieux chaudron, sauf dans la perspective d'éteindre sa propre vie, selon le professeur Rogue. Ce qui avait surpris le brun, c'était qu'une fois de plus, son ennemi n'avait pas bronché. Quand son directeur de maison lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé, il avait haussé les épaules, et à l'annonce de la punition, il n'avait même pas fait une moue dégoûtée. Il n'avait tout simplement pas réagi, comme si on lui apprenait une nouvelle sans grande importance. Le brun avait été vexé par ce manque d'intérêt, et s'était promis de mettre les bouchées doubles pour la soirée à venir. Le rendez-vous était à vingt-deux heures, dans les appartements privés de Draco, et il s'était promis d'arriver en retard.

Le blond patientait tranquillement dans sa chambre, il se doutait bien que son élève ne serait pas à l'heure, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait préparé du parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier, au cas où cette tête en l'air de Potter oublie son matériel. Il y avait aussi un chaudron qui bouillait au-dessus du feu de la cheminée et quelques ingrédients disposés sur le bureau. Et en attendant le brun, il avait lu quelques passages de son manuel sur les soins aux créatures magiques. Il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement cette matière, et encore moins son professeur, mais il voulait réussir ses examens à tout prix, et il s'était résolu à approfondir ses connaissances. Il entendit tout à coup de violents coups à la porte, et il regarda rapidement l'horloge qui indiquait que le rouge et or avait une heure de retard. Il se dirigea mollement vers la porte, et l'ouvrit, puis montra du doigt le bureau, et indiqua à Harry de s'installer. Celui-ci le fit, et il fut étonné que le blond ne dise rien à propos de son retard excessif: il n'avait même pas soupiré, et ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de la fatigue. Il s'assit donc, mais ne voulut pas attendre le début du cours pour entamer les hostilités.

_ J'ai remarqué un truc chez toi la fouine, tu as les cheveux affreusement désordonnés! Ta petite maman ne peut plus te les recoiffer, hein, maintenant qu'elle passe son temps à pleurnicher l'emprisonnement de ta saloperie de père!

Draco se crispa mais ne répondit pas. Le brun était un peu déçu qu'il n'essaie pas de lui sauter dessus, mais il savait qu'il commençait à taper sur les nerfs du vert et argent, et c'était pour lui une grande avancée. Il lança alors d'autres remarques, si bien que vers vingt-trois heures dix, le cours n'avait toujours pas commencé. Le blond les ignora toutes, mais la colère montait en lui et ses poings s'étaient serrés, ce qui avait fait sourire l'élu de plus belle. Il semblait se défouler et avait pour souffre-douleur son pire ennemi, cette situation lui faisait de plus en plus plaisir, et il se dit que c'était une aubaine que Rogue lui ait laissé aussi facilement une chance de s'en prendre à Malfoy.

_ Pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure blondinet ? Ton papounet te manque ? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Oh oui, tu as peur que les gros vilains pas beaux détraqueurs s'en prennent à ton cher papa, oh oui je..

_ Mon père est mort !

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Harry, il se tut instantanément, et baissa les yeux. Draco rougit, honteux d'avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même et d'avoir partagé la nouvelle avec son pire ennemi. Ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes, mais il les chassa aussitôt d'un revers de manche. Le brun voulut prononcer quelque chose, sans doute des excuses, mais le vert et argent le coupa net.

_ Je ne veux pas ta gentillesse gryffondorienne pleine de sentiments. Ni de ta pitié. Page 24 et 25, les instructions sont claires et tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin. Quand tu as fini, tu peux partir, je vérifierai ensuite.

Et le blond disparut dans la salle de bain, abandonnant un Harry abasourdi et s'en voulant à mort dans la pièce froide et sombre qu'était sa chambre.

Après deux longues de travail acharné, le rouge et or eut enfin terminé le travail que lui avait donné son professeur particulier. Il avait tout fait pour réussir la potion, et avait suivi les instructions au pied de la lettre, il avait même fait un grand effort de concentration dans le but de faciliter la tâche de la correction à son ennemi. Il n'avait cessé de penser à ses quatre mots que le blond avait prononcé sous le coup de la colère, et qui avait fait mal au cœur du brun bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Toute la journée, il avait provoqué son pire ennemi afin de lui faire péter les plombs, mais maintenant que c'était chose faite, il s'en voulait amèrement. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents, et cela avait toujours été un sujet sensible, alors il imaginait bien la douleur que Draco pouvait ressentir, et il culpabilisait. Cette phrase l'avait tourmenté durant toute la préparation, et si il n'avait pas fermement respecté les consignes, il était certain qu'il aurait fait exploser un second chaudron.. Et il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui aurait suivi si cela avait été le cas. Le jeune homme rangea ses affaires précipitamment, bien décidé à laisser le vert et argent tranquille, mais quand il arriva vers la porte, il se sentit tellement lâche qu'il revint sur ses pas. Il attendit quelques secondes devant l'entrée de la salle de bains, hésitant, avant de pousser doucement la porte. Il voulait présenter ses excuses, et même si le blond lui ferait vivre un enfer après cela, il était prêt à l'accepter. Mais ce qu'il découvrit lui glaça le sang. Draco Malfoy, en pleurs, les yeux rouges et la peau pâle, grimaçant de douleur. Son bras gauche était envahi de sévères entailles au niveau de la marque des ténèbres, et c'était son ennemi qui se les infligeait lui-même, avec sa baguette. Le sang coulait à flot sur la chemise blanche immaculée du jeune homme, et les coupures étaient profondes. Horrifié, Harry se jeta sur le blond alors qu'il allait enfoncer de nouveau sa baguette dans son bras, pour s'ouvrir les veines plus profondément encore.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter ? Hurla le Prince des Serpentards alors que le brun venait de lui arracher sa baguette des mains. Je t'avais pourtant dit de quitter mes appartements dès que tu aurais fini la potion ! Tu peux pas te mêler de ce qui te regarde ?!

Sa voix était agressive, et il tremblait de rage. En une seule soirée, l'élu avait découvert ses deux secrets, et il ne pouvait le supporter. Il allait recommencer à hurler mais une main se posa sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Puis, le brun lui demanda d'une voix ferme de s'asseoir, et Draco se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil près de lui, n'ayant plus la force de contredire le rouge et or. Son bras le brûlait atrocement, et il savait que l'élu ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Harry prit le bras gauche du blond et prononça plusieurs formules magiques afin de le guérir, et cela dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Ensuite, il banda le bras meurtri de son ennemi et il remarqua que celui-ci s'était assoupi. D'un coup de baguette, il le transporta jusqu'à son lit, puis il commença à le déshabiller. Il lui enleva sa chemise, et il découvrit de nouvelles marques sur son torse, ce qui le fit grimacer. Or, le pire vint quand il lui retira son pantalon, révélant des jambes terriblement mutilées. Harry le borda avec une couverture et s'assit sur le lit, en regardant le vert et argent dormir paisiblement. Il ne pouvait quitter la chambre et le laisser seul après ce qu'il avait vu, il aurait eu l'impression d'être un dégonflé. Il resta éveillé durant deux longues heures, se repassant en boucle la soirée qu'il avait vécu et se trouvant de plus en plus idiot. Puis, il avait à son tour sombré dans le sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapitre.

Partie I.

Il fut soudain entraîné vers une salle de classe vide, et ne put apercevoir la personne qui l'éloignait du couloir, tant l'action se déroula avec rapidité. La porte claqua, et il constata que son ravisseur n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, son pire ennemi. Il ne fit rien pour quitter la pièce, et il ne soupira pas non plus en voyant le brun, préférant s'asseoir sur une chaise vide et attendre que le rouge et or commence sa pluie d'insultes. Mais il n'en fut rien, pas un seul mot blessant ne franchit les lèvres de l'élu. Celui-ci ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait emmené Draco ici, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à son geste, ne pensant qu'à ce corps mutilé qu'il avait découvert quelques soirs auparavant. Cette image avait hanté son esprit, et même s'il n'abandonnerait pas son idée de provoquer son ennemi, il exigeait des explications. Il se doutait que le blond ne se confierait pas à lui, mais il avait mis de côtés des arguments susceptibles de le faire changer d'avis. Tout d'abord, il l'avait guéri et avait veillé sur lui toute la nuit, malgré la haine qui les unissait. Ensuite, il pourrait très bien en parler à son directeur de maison, ou pire encore, au professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de magie. Et pour finir, s'il trouvait le Serpentard trop résistant, il le menacerait d'en parler directement à Pansy Parkinson, et sachant que la jeune fille surprotégeait son meilleur ami, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle lui ferait subir une de ses terribles colères. Il avait résumé tout cela à son ennemi, qui n'avait pas répliqué quoi que ce soit mais qui avait fait une moue contrariée lorsque le brun avait évoqué le nom de sa meilleure amie. Draco haussa les épaules, et se demanda pourquoi le célèbre Harry Potter s'intéressait autant à ses petits malheurs. Après tout, celui-ci aurait pu le laisser seul dans ses appartements, et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais vu ses entailles qui rongeaient son avant-bras, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre avec un Gryffondor, que leur extrême bonté devait être derrière tout ça et qu'il pouvait bien se confier.

_ Je me sens seul, dit simplement le vert et argent. Et je m'en veux pour la mort de mon père.

Le brun ne parut pas convaincu, et incita son ennemi à en dire plus, à libérer son sac. Il lui jura qu'il ne divulguerait rien, que ce n'était pas dans ses intentions. Mis en confiance, le blond détailla un peu plus ses propos, et expliqua que depuis que le monde sorcier avait appris qu'il avait rejoint les forces du mal, il se sentait rejeté par tous et surtout par ses amis. Seuls ses deux meilleurs amis continuaient de lui adresser la parole, et il doutait de la sincérité de Blaise, ne sachant s'il lui parlait par obligation ou par envie. De plus, la mort subite de son père avait eu un effet désastreux sur sa mère qui refusait toute visite et qui replongeait dans les démons de son adolescence.

_ Elle était anorexique, avoua Draco en essayant de retenir ses larmes, et elle s'autorisait un seul repas par jour, une soupe aux potirons. Maintenant que je suis loin d'elle, je ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver, et à tout moment elle peut décider de ne plus s'alimenter.

Le rouge et or s'avança alors doucement vers son ennemi, et il posa une main qui se voulait compatissante sur son épaule, pour lui témoigner son soutien. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un maigre sourire, tentant de retenir les pleurs qui ne demandaient qu'à rouler sur ses joues pâles. Le blond n'eut pas la force de continuer son récit, et Harry le comprit. Il fit alors quelque chose de tout à fait surprenant, il prit le prince des Serpentards dans ses bras avant que celui-ci ne reparte vers les couloirs, et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'ils pourraient en reparler, dès qu'il se sentirait prêt.

Partie II.

Encore étourdi par cet élan d'affection qu'il venait de recevoir par son pire ennemi, Draco se trompa deux fois de chemin avant d'arriver à la Grande Salle où il devait déjeuner avec ses amis. Il était en retard, d'au moins une quinzaine de minutes, et sa meilleure amie ne manquerait pas de le lui faire remarquer à son grand dam. Il s'assit à côté du beau métisse, et baissa instantanément le regard, ne voulant affronter les éclairs qui transperçaient les yeux de Pansy. En se levant, ce matin-là, il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de manger, et ce qui venait de se passer dans une salle déserte du troisième étage lui avait encore plus coupé l'appétit, tant il avait été surpris. Cependant, son étonnement s'était agrandi quand il avait à son tour passé ses bras autour de la taille de son ennemi, et qu'il avait niché sa tête contre le torse du rouge et or, qui le dépassait d'un petit centimètre. En se détachant de cette étreinte chaleureuse, il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure, regrettant son emportement. Pourtant, il n'avait pas trouvé cela désagréable et il devait même avouer que l'élu avait une odeur corporelle enivrante. Il n'avait jamais eu de petites amies, en tout cas pas de relations assez sérieuses pour qu'il puisse les qualifier ainsi, et il n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par la gent masculine, mais ce contact avec le brun ne lui avait pas du tout déplu. Une sensation de bien-être avait entouré son corps lorsque le Gryffondor l'avait réconforté, et même s'il en était troublé, il ne pouvait le nier. Son attention se reporta soudainement sur le contenu de son assiette, et il eut une envie de vomir en apercevant de la soupe aux potirons. Cette vision lui rappela sa mère, ses joues creuses et ses yeux ternes lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté sur le quai de la voie neuf trois quarts, en Septembre dernier. En bon maître de ses émotions, il repoussa les pleurs qui l'envahissaient et se concentra sur la conversation qui animait ses deux amis.

_ Franchement, ils se foutent de nous ! S'écria la jeune fille en observant avec dégoût le liquide orangé qui était au menu. Depuis quand les Gryffondor ont-ils le droit de changer les repas comme bon leur semblent ? Il n'y en a que pour eux dans cette foutue école !

Blaise acquiesça, et même s'il n'en montrait rien, il semblait aussi remonté que sa petite amie. Le blond leur demanda ce qui n'allait pas, et la brune expliqua qu'un élève de Gryffondor avait demandé aux cuisiniers de changer le repas du midi, jugeant que les traditionnelles pommes de terre frites n'étaient pas assez équilibrées. Le jeune homme fut déconcerté par cette annonce, mais se dit que cet élève avait raison en apercevant au loin les grasses silhouettes de Crabbe et Goyle, qui lui avaient autrefois servi de gardes du corps. Il les avait congédié au cours de sa sixième année, les jugeant inutiles et bien trop abrutis.

_ Celui qui a changé le menu, il doit avoir une certaine influence! S'exclama Pansy. J'espère que ce n'est pas le balafré, parce que si jamais..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle fut coupée par Draco qui hurlait «Potter!» et qui quittait la salle à grandes enjambées, bien décidé à en finir avec l'élu.

Partie III.

Hermione avait planifié leurs révisions, pour optimiser leurs chances de réussir leurs examens et de devenir aurors, ce qui avait le don de les exaspérer. Toutefois, ni le rouquin ni le brun n'avaient protesté, sachant parfaitement que la jeune fille leur exposerait tous les bons côtés de ce planning jusqu'à qu'ils cèdent. Ils avaient alors décidé de la suivre à la bibliothèque, et d'appliquer le moindre ordre que la jolie brune leur dicterait, en espérant secrètement qu'elle finirait par se plonger dans un énorme bouquin et qu'elle oublierait leur présence. Malheureusement pour eux, elle était plus déterminée que jamais, et elle leur avait expliqué un tas de choses sur comment s'y prendre pour réviser comme le premier de la classe. Ils devraient donc se rendre à la bibliothèque tous les soirs, qui serait leur point de rendez-vous, dans le but de réviser pendant deux heures la matière choisie. La jeune fille avait choisi de réviser les matières de façon aléatoire, mais elle avait jugé bon de commencer par le plus compliqué, soit l'art subtil de la préparation de potions magiques. Elle avait tout prévu, et avait même un mot signé du professeur Rogue lui autorisant l'accès à la réserve dans le but d'emprunter plusieurs ouvrages concernant sa science. Elle avait déposé sur la table une encyclopédie des ingrédients contenus dans les potions, ainsi que deux livres concernant la fabrication des chaudrons, et un autre qui évoquait les préparations interdites qui, si on avait le malheur de les réaliser sans autorisation ministérielle, nous conduisaient directement à Azkaban. Elle avait réparti les tâches, et ce soir-là, son petit ami devait apprendre la liste des ingrédients de A à G, avec leurs caractéristiques. Harry, quant à lui, devait faire une dissertation sur la complexité que demandait la réalisation de chaudrons en cuivre, en étain, et en laiton, et ce qui les différenciaient. La jeune fille s'était attelée à l'apprentissage des différentes potions interdites, et avait même eu le temps d'écrire un parchemin détaillé sur le sujet. Malgré leur aversion pour cette séance de révisions, les deux jeunes hommes ne râlèrent pas, et se mirent au travail rapidement, ce qui leur permit de finir avec une demi-heure d'avance sur le délai que leur avait laissé Hermione.

_ Je crois que je suis bien obligée de reconnaître que vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal, avait-elle murmuré pour ne pas se faire prendre par Madame Pince. Vous finissez par prendre goût aux études.. Je pourrai peut-être rajouter une ou deux heures de révisions par jour, avait-elle ajouté dans un sourire.

Les deux meilleurs amis avaient fait une mine horrifiée et la brune avait rit silencieusement, avant de se plonger dans la lecture d'un roman pour moldus. Ron et Harry avaient alors discuté à voix basse, et le sujet était rapidement devenu le prochain match de Quidditch qui opposerait les Gryffondors aux Serpentards.

_ Tu as intérêt à attraper le vif avant cette fouine de Malfoy ! Avait-chuchoté le rouquin. Si jamais ils gagnent la coupe cette année je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.. Ces serpents seraient bien trop contents de nous quitter sur une victoire !

Le brun avait hoché la tête et avait avoué à son meilleur ami qu'il était sûr que le vert et argent n'arriverait pas à se concentrer lors du prochain match. Intrigué, son meilleur ami avait demandé des explications, mais l'élu s'était contenté de lui sourire en lui disant qu'il serait bien trop perturbé pour cela. Effectivement, Harry ne voulait pas s'arrêter à de la provocation en ce qui concernait son pire ennemi: lorsqu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras le matin-même, pour le mettre en confiance, il s'était rendu compte que le Prince des Serpentards avait pris un certain plaisir à le tenir contre lui, et il s'était mis en tête de séduire le blond pour mieux le détruire. Pris dans ses pensées, le rouge et or ne vit pas son ennemi qui arrivait dans la bibliothèque, furieux, de longues larmes coulant sur ses joues et les yeux rouges. Celui-ci lui sauta dessus, et le plaqua contre le mur avec force.

_ Potter ! Petit enfoiré ! Tu te crois malin ?! Te servir de moi de la sorte pour m'enfoncer encore plus ? T'en as pas vu assez comme ça ? Lâche-moi maintenant, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ou je te jure que..

Draco n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car le brun répliqua d'un ton méprisant:

_ Tu vas faire quoi blondinet ? Le dire à ton cher papa ? Ha non, j'avais oublié qu'il est mort en prison, comme un rat crevé!

L'élu avait parlé assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre, et l'ensemble des élèves présents était désormais tourné vers eux, le regard inquisiteur. Le blond, en entendant ces mots, lâcha son ennemi et quitta la bibliothèque précipitamment, n'osant pas affronter ses camarades de classe et la foule de questions qui allait s'ensuivre. Hermione leva le nez de son bouquin et dévisagea son meilleur ami, ne le reconnaissant vraiment plus depuis quelques jours.

Partie IV.

Le match de Quidditch opposant les verts et argents aux rouges et ors devait se dérouler le samedi même, et la fin de semaine arriva rapidement. La rumeur selon laquelle le père du Prince des Serpentards était décédé se répandit telle une traînée de poudre, et toute l'école fut bientôt au courant de la nouvelle. Plusieurs élèves tentèrent de présenter leurs sincères condoléances au blond, mais c'était sans compter sur sa fidèle meilleure amie, Pansy Parkinson, qui les repoussa les uns après les autres avec autant de hargne qu'un hippogriffe blessé dans son orgueil. Depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle était entrée dans une colère noire qui ne la quittait seulement quand ses lèvres se posaient sur celles du beau métisse. Elle ne cessait d'insulter l'élu, et si son petit ami ne l'avait pas retenu, elle croupirait sans doute dans une cellule d'Azkaban pour avoir utilisé un sortilège impardonnable, et cela sur le sauveur du monde sorcier. Sa rancœur était telle qu'elle avait écrasé son poing sur le nez de la petite Ginny Weasley, lorsque celle-ci lui avait fait remarquer que le célèbre Draco Malfoy était resté invisible depuis quelques jours. Cette histoire n'avait fait qu'envenimer la situation, mais la brune s'en fichait pas mal, fière d'avoir défendu l'honneur de son meilleur ami contre celle qu'elle appelait la «fureur rousse». Elle avait par ailleurs récolté une punition, et avait pour mission de récurer tous les cachots, ce qui lui avait enlevé plusieurs heures de son temps libre. Cependant, une fois de plus, cela lui était égal. La haine entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards était au point culminant en ce samedi d'automne, et le match promettait d'être violent. Personne n'avait aperçu le fils des Malfoy depuis l'incident de la bibliothèque, et une seule question était sur toutes les lèvres: «Participerait-il au match ou abandonnerait-il son équipe et sa fierté?». Des paris avaient même été faits, et bon nombre des élèves étaient persuadés qu'il n'oserait pas se montrer. Certains avaient mis cela sur le compte de sa lâcheté, et d'autres sur le fait que son père était décédé, et qu'il avait dû rejoindre le manoir familial afin d'aider sa mère à faire son deuil. Tous les élèves avaient attendu avec impatience ce match, qui serait sans aucun doute le plus important de la saison, et les gradins s'étaient remplis à une vitesse incroyable. La tension régnait entre les supporters, et lorsque les joueurs avancèrent à travers le terrain, on entendit de nombreuses exclamations ainsi que des tonnerres d'applaudissements. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main, et la surprise fut grande lorsqu'on aperçut que c'était Pansy Parkinson, et non pas Draco Malfoy, qui écrasait avec force les doigts de Harry Potter. Même si la plupart des sorciers étaient persuadés que le beau blond ne se montrerait pas, ils furent ébahis de constater que celui-ci avait laissé sa fierté de côté, pour une fois. Madame Bibine rappela aux deux équipes qu'elles devaient mettre leurs différents de côté et jouer avec fair-play et respect, et elle donna le coup de sifflet qui indiquait le début du match. Les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs, et les cognards, le souafle, ainsi que le vif d'or furent libérés. Le premier but fut marqué par Ginny Weasley, qui, malgré sa blessure au nez, avait tenu à participer au match, et qui comptait bien prendre sa revanche sur Pansy Parkinson. Cependant, elle ne put le faire, car cette dernière quitta le terrain pour des raisons inexpliquées au bout de cinq minutes de jeu. Les buts s'enchaînèrent, et les joueurs avaient bien du mal à oublier l'animosité qui les associait, donnant des coups violents à leurs adversaires et frappant dans les cognards avec rage. Les supporters, quant à eux, étaient de plus en plus déchaînés, et hurlaient des messages d'encouragement. La raison du départ précipité de Pansy fut résolue lorsqu'un beau blond, arborant une cape verte avec des bordures argents apparu dans le ciel, sous les hurlements d'un grand nombre d'élèves. Finalement, le Prince des Serpentards avait décrété qu'il allait affronter les rouges et ors, ce qui ne fut pas du goût de tout le monde. Il fit un tour rapide du stade, à la recherche de la petite balle dorée, lorsqu'il l'aperçut s'envolant très haut dans les airs, au niveau de nuages grisâtres qui s'étaient formés dans l'après-midi. Il fonça alors, le plus rapidement que lui permettait son Nimbus 2001, et arriva à quelques mètres du vif d'or. Or, il ne semblait pas être le seul à l'avoir vu, puisque Potter venait de faire son apparition. Ils étaient bien au-dessus du terrain, et on ne pouvait plus les observer. Le brun se servit de cette occasion pour accentuer ses provocations envers le vert et argent.

_ Alors Malfoy, hurla t-il, on ne se montre que maintenant? Où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps, blondinet? Tu te cachais, tu avais peur? T'as passé tes journées à pleurnicher la mort de ton papa chéri? Oh dommage que ta chère maman soit trop faible pour venir moucher ta morve!

Le blond ne répondit pas, et continua activement sa recherche. Il voulait finir ce match au plus vite et cesser d'entendre les horreurs qui sortaient de la bouche de son pire ennemi. Soudainement, celui-ci s'approcha de lui, de plus en vite, et Draco se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait encore. Il voulut lui demander pourquoi il était à peine à un centimètre de lui, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car l'élu lui intima le silence avec un de ses doigts gantés. Puis, deux lèvres froides se posèrent sur les siennes avec empressement et le vert et argent n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ce baiser, car son ennemi redescendait déjà à une vitesse folle vers le stade. Le blond le suivit, exigeant des explications immédiatement. Et il les reçut lorsqu'il aperçut Potter qui brandissait fièrement le vif d'or et qui lui hurla «Trop facile Malfoy!».

Partie V.

Il bouscula les quelques élèves présents dans la salle commune et qui auraient pu l'empêcher d'atteindre son but, puis il grimpa les marches des escaliers menant au dortoir des septièmes années quatre par quatre, et il finit par arriver devant la porte en bois massif. Il prit une grande inspiration, et, bien déterminé à en finir, il la poussa. Il découvrit une pièce sale et désordonnée où traînaient des écharpes rouges et ors, des capes noires, des emballages de chocogrenouilles et où les lits étaient défaits. Il ne put réprimer une moue écœuré, et s'assit sur le lit qui lui semblait le plus propre, tout en continuant d'observer la salle avec attention. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil foutoir, et il se demandait comment on pouvait vivre dans un endroit pareil, puis il haussa les épaules. Après tout, les Gryffondors n'avaient jamais eu le raffinement des Serpentards, c'était bien connu. Alors qu'il se disait qu'on ferait mieux d'enseigner aux rouges et ors comment nettoyer et ranger une chambre au lieu de les laisser assister aux cours de potions magiques -qui se révélaient bien souvent trop compliqués pour eux-, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry Potter torse nu, une serviette nouée au niveau de la taille. Il fut premièrement étonné de trouver son pire ennemi dans son dortoir, puis il se mit à sourire, se disant que son plan de séduction avait dû bien fonctionner. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, puis jeta un sort afin qu'on les laisse discuter tranquillement, il ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé. Il s'avança vers le blond et se mit face à lui.

_ Bonjour, Draco, murmura t-il. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour le match d'hier j'espère ?

Il sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible lorsque le vert et argent serra les poings, et son sourire s'élargit. Il était sûr que la discussion qui allait suivre promettait d'être intéressante, et si le sablier du professeur Slughorn avait été présent dans la pièce, le sable se serait certainement écoulé de façon lente.

_ Je voulais te parler de quelque chose Potter, répondit sèchement le blond.

Le rouge et or passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, et aperçut alors le regard insistant de son ennemi sur son torse. Il était clairement entrain de le mater. Lorsque le Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il avait été pris la main dans le sac, il sentit ses joues rougir violemment.

_ J'espère que ce n'est pas de mon torse au moins.

Son ennemi lui lança un regard noir, avant de reprendre:

_ Je voulais parler de qui s'est passé entre nous hier.

Harry haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, mais en voyant l'air gêné du blond, il comprit immédiatement où il venait en venir. Ses yeux émeraudes s'éclairèrent d'une étrange lueur.

_ Mais il ne s'est rien passé du tout, Draco.

_ Si, Potter, il s'est passé quelque chose, là-haut quand .. Quand on essayait d'attraper le vif d'or!

Les joues du vert et argent ne cessaient de s'empourprer, et le brun était fier d'avoir attiré le Prince des Serpentards dans ses filets.

_ Dis-le.

_ Quoi ? Répondit Draco, ne sachant ce qu'insinuait son ennemi.

_ Ce qu'il s'est passé.

La réponse avait été susurrée à son oreille, et cela lui avait donné des frissons qui parcouraient tout son corps.

_ Tu m'as embrassé.

Le blond s'attendait à toutes les réactions, mais sûrement pas à ce que l'élu explose de rire, et il sentit la colère monter en lui.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais, dit tranquillement Harry après avoir retrouvé son calme. Il ne s'est rien passé.

C'en était trop pour le vert et argent, qui était au bord de l'explosion. Comment pouvait-on autant se payer la tête de quelqu'un? Lui soigner ses blessures, le mettre en confiance, le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, et tout nier en bloc? Le brun le mettait hors-de-lui, et il était bien prêt à lui prouver qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, et qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il se leva alors, attrapa son bras, et plaqua sa bouche sur celle du rouge et or. Ce dernier ne répondit pas à son baiser, mais ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, et Draco en profita pour y glisser sa langue. Il rencontra alors celle du brun et la caressa, tout en passant ses mains autour de son dos. Harry finit par se laisser faire et répondit au baiser du vert et argent, qui se fit plus prononcé, plus violent, comme s'il déversait dans sa bouche toute la haine qu'il avait contre lui. Leurs langues se découvraient, se désiraient, et ne semblaient plus vouloir se quitter, mais ils finirent par en perdre haleine. Le blond se décolla brusquement de son ennemi et quitta la pièce en hurlant ses mots:

_ Tu ne pourras plus dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé Potter!


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième Chapitre.

Partie I.

Exténué, il s'était allongé sur son lit à baldaquins, et il s'était endormi, sans même prendre le temps de se dévêtir. La journée avait été longue, et les différents cours particulièrement ennuyants. Seul le cours de potions aurait pu le distraire, mais il avait préféré sécher, ne voulant se retrouver dans la même pièce que Potter. Il s'était demandé pourquoi il avait embrassé son pire ennemi, ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte, et pourquoi le baiser furtif qui avait eu lieu lors du match de quidditch avait provoqué en lui une telle réaction, mais il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse cohérente. Il s'était torturé l'esprit toute la matinée, et une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et cela l'avait épuisé. A cela s'ajoutaient les incessants murmures des autres élèves sur son passage, les yeux rivés sur sa silhouette blonde. Il avait eu la désagréable impression d'être pris pour un animal de cirque, et il avait dû repousser un grand nombre de premières années trop curieux, qui le harcelaient de questions en tout genre. Cependant, le pire était sans doute arrivé lorsque Colin Crivey, le photographe personnel de monsieur Harry Potter, lui avait sauté dessus dans la grande salle. Le blond était tranquillement entrain de déjeuner avec ses deux meilleurs amis, évoquant le devoir de métamorphose qu'ils devaient rendre pour le lendemain, et cet abruti de rouge et or l'avait attaqué par surprise et avait pris de nombreux clichés de sa personne. Puis il l'avait assailli de questions, expliquant que c'était pour son prochain article de la Gazette de Poudlard et qu'une interview du Prince des Serpentards lui rapporterait plus de gallions qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Heureusement, Pansy s'était chargée de l'encombrant Gryffondor, et avait menacé de détruire son appareil photo si jamais il osait revenir les déranger. Le jeune garçon avait déguerpi sans demander son reste, et il n'était plus revenu leur demander quoi que ce soit. Quand la cloche avait sonné la fin du dernier cours de ce Lundi, Draco s'était dirigé d'un pas lent vers la bibliothèque pour faire ce devoir que leur avait donné le professeur McGonagall. Il devait écrire deux parchemins sur les animagus et leurs caractéristiques, et ne maîtrisant pas le sujet il avait effectué plusieurs recherches avant de se lancer dans l'écriture de ce long travail. Alors qu'il quittait la bibliothèque, après deux longues heures de travail, il était tombé nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir: Potter. Ce dernier avait alors pris un air particulièrement horripilant, un air digne de tout bon Malfoy, et lui avait adressé un rictus mauvais, qui se voulait victorieux. Son ennemi semblait bien trop heureux de le voir, et le fixait alors qu'il essayait de passer le plus rapidement possible dans le couloir afin de se débarrasser de sa présence. Le Gryffondor semblait même avoir quelque chose à lui dire, puisqu'il s'était avancé vers lui. Heureusement, le rouquin avait attrapé le bras de son meilleur ami et avait détourné son attention, Draco pouvant ainsi disparaître et se réfugier dans ses appartements. Et c'était là qu'il se trouvait désormais, allongé de façon négligée sur son lit, les yeux clos, remuant légèrement à cause d'un rêve agité.

Partie II.

Le rouge et or avait été plus que satisfait de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements la veille: effectivement, le baiser empli de colère que lui avait déposé le blond sur les lèvres prouvait que son plan marchait à merveille. Le célèbre Draco Malfoy était peu à peu entrain de se livrer à lui, de succomber à son charme, et ce manque de retenue de son ennemi le réjouissait plus que tout. Il était devenu sa nouvelle distraction, et il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, cherchant sans cesse des stratagèmes pour que le piège se referme complètement sur l'ancien mangemort. Harry avait été déçu de ne pas avoir pu le coincer dans une salle de classe lors de la rencontre du couloir, car il aurait exigé des explications quant aux événements de la veille, et il aurait fini par se moquer de l'élan de tendresse du Serpentard. Puis, il l'aurait incité à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et aurait chatouillé sa langue avec bien plus de véhémence que le première fois, poussant le blond toujours plus loin. Malheureusement, son meilleur ami l'avait détourné de son objectif. Cela avait quelque peu contrarié le jeune homme, mais il s'était ensuite rappelé que le soir même avait lieu le cours de potions privé avec son meilleur ennemi. Il était tellement excité à l'idée de pouvoir prendre le pouvoir sur Malfoy qu'il avait décidé de venir une demi-heure à l'avance, sans prévenir. Il arpentait actuellement les couloirs d'un pas joyeux, sifflotant à voix basse, pressé de torturer un peu plus son professeur attitré. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, Harry décida de ne pas toquer afin de provoquer sa colère. Il poussa la porte brusquement et s'attendit à recevoir les foudres du vert et argent, et de voir les yeux gris se teinter de noir. Néanmoins, seul le silence lui répondit. Il fronça les sourcils et avança un peu plus dans la pièce, intrigué par ce manque de réaction. Il savait pertinemment que le blond possédait une grande maîtrise de ses émotions, mais ces temps-ci il avait relâché la prise et son visage se lisait comme une livre ouvert. Un pli barrait le front de l'Elu qui ne comprenait pas ce changement étonnant de comportement. Malfoy ne paraissait même pas être là. Il vit soudainement une ombre bouger sur le lit, et il s'avança d'un pas vif vers celui-ci. Il découvrit alors son ennemi qui était en boule, endormi, et qui sanglotait dans son sommeil. La manche de son bras gauche était relevée et du sang coulait de plaies profondes, sans doute récentes. Le Gryffondor grimaça à cette vue et lâcha un «merde, tu es obligé de te faire ça Malfoy», puis il s'approcha de lui. En apercevant l'avant-bras ensanglanté du vert et argent, il avait oublié toutes ses manigances et une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Maintenant que son divertissement préféré était de le faire souffrir, il se demandait si ces entailles n'étaient pas dues en partie à cause de lui. Il secoua la tête et s'assit à côté du blond, dont les joues étaient inondées de larmes. Il passa une main hésitante dans son dos, et commença à le caresser doucement, pour qu'il se calme. L'effet apaisant que Harry cherchait à avoir ne se fit pas attendre longuement, et bientôt le corps de Draco cessa de se mouvoir. Le brun s'obligea à regarder les balafres qui envahissaient le bras du Serpentard au niveau de la marque des ténèbres, pour faire face à la réalité. Il les fixait désormais, et il découvrit que d'autres cicatrices, plus anciennes, étaient présentes. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et il se demanda depuis combien de temps il se mutilait, depuis combien de temps il se sentait tellement mal qu'il avait besoin de s'infliger de pareilles choses. Harry comprenait qu'on puisse ressentir une souffrance intérieure immense, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui poussait un homme à se blesser volontairement. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il en arrive là ? Cela lui procurait-il un réel soulagement, voire du bien-être ? Il sortit tout à coup de ses pensées lorsque le jeune homme se crispa. Il reprit le mouvement de main dans le dos du blond, et il se détendit aussitôt. Sa respiration était plutôt saccadée, oscillant entre lente et rapide, et le rouge et or se dit qu'il devait être en plein cauchemar. Il se mordit la lèvre en pensant que la soirée ne se déroulait pas du tout comme il l'avait souhaité, et que, en plus de cela, le professeur Rogue le réprimanderait pour ses notes catastrophiques: il devait bien avouer que Malfoy lui aurait été d'une aide précieuse. Il reporta son attention sur les plaies, et il agita sa baguette pour les guérir, après quoi il les banda de pansements. Il décida de lui retirer sa chemise pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune nouvelle taillade sur son corps, et il se raidit en découvrant des balafres sanglantes sur ses abdominaux bien trop maigres. Harry passa une main tremblante sur les cicatrices et les caressa. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il agissait comme cela, mais il s'empêchait de réfléchir. Après tout, personne n'était là pour le voir et si jamais le Serpentard se réveillait, il lui jetterait le sortilège d'Oubliettes instantanément. Il voulait absolument garder le contrôle de la situation, et si son ennemi apprenait qu'il s'occupait de lui et était compatissant, la vile personne qui sommeillait en son corps referait surface. L'élu avait donc tout intérêt à le laisser dans l'ignorance. Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite sur son visage blanchâtre bordé par de grandes cernes et encadré par des joues creusées. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient de manière désordonnée sur son front, et malgré son aspect fatigué il restait beau à en damner un saint. Le rouge et or réfléchit longtemps sur cette dernière constatation, se disant qu'il devrait interdit d'être aussi attirant. Il sentait monter en lui une envie folle de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais il repoussait ses pensées en se traitant d'idiot. Malfoy devait tomber dans le filet qu'il lui tendait, et non le contraire. Il secoua vivement la tête et se laissa tomber sur le lit, assommé par les derniers jours qu'il venait de passer. Il s'enroula dans la couverture de soie émeraude et la posa aussi sur le vert et argent. Harry se mit dos à lui pour s'endormir, car il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'imagine qu'il lui portait un semblant d'affection: c'était sa conscience de Gryffondor qui le poussait à rester là.

Partie III.

_ Blaise ! Hurla la jeune fille, qui était d'une humeur massacrante à cause du comportement de leur meilleur ami. Dépêche-toi bon sang! Je te signale que si tu n'arrives pas tout de suite nous allons être en retard au cours de potions, et je te jure, oui je te jure Blaise que si c'est le cas tu vas le regretter amèrement et cela pour le restant de tes jours!

Ledit Blaise sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards en haussant les épaules et n'adressa même pas un regard à sa petite amie. De toute façon, elle était entrain de le foudroyer avec ses yeux, et il n'avait nul besoin de s'attarder sur son visage pour le savoir. Elle accéléra le pas, furieuse de son indifférence, et manqua de tomber dans les escaliers. Le métisse la vit se raccrocher à la rampe avec désespoir et un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur sa figure, qui affichait encore une mine inquiète quelques secondes auparavant. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui lança d'un air odieux:

_ Tu as besoin d'aide mon cœur ?

Elle se retourna brusquement et répondit froidement qu'elle se passerait très bien de ses services pour la journée et qu'il pouvait prendre congé. Il éclata d'un rire sonore et lui répliqua qu'elle était bien trop susceptible, et que même McGonagall au réveil n'était pas aussi terrible. La brune se renfrogna de plus belle et continua sa descente d'un pas vif en marmonnant que la prochaine personne qui osait la déranger se rappellerait toute sa vie qu'il ne faut pas s'attirer la colère d'une Parkinson. Blaise la rattrapa et lui saisit le poignet, l'obligeant ainsi à se retourner. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort peu plaisant, il lui arracha sa baguette des mains et passa un doigt sur sa joue pour la caresser. Elle essaya de se défaire de son emprise mais il était trop puissant, même pour elle.

_ Tu ne m'as même pas dit bonjour, lui reprocha son petit ami avec un air malicieux, comme il se doit, je veux dire.

Elle haussa un sourcil et lui écrasa les orteils avec le talon de ses chaussures.

_ Ca te va comme ça ? Demanda t-elle d'un air faussement innocent. Ou alors tu préférerais que j'y mette un peu plus de bonne volonté ?

Le métisse secoua la tête et soupira, se disant qu'il n'avait décidément pas choisi la simplicité en se mettant avec Pansy. Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas son choix: elle était dotée d'une mauvaise foi digne d'un Malfoy, pouvait adopter le ton glacial du maître des potions et entrer dans des colères noires effrayantes mais quand le serpent était dompté il ne restait plus que la jeune fille charmante et cultivée, bonne vivante et rieuse à souhait. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

_ Tu es insupportable quand tu veux. C'est à cause de Draco n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille voulut nier mais la colère l'emportait sur le reste et elle se mit à crier, ne pouvant la contenir:

_ Je veux bien qu'il soit complètement à côté de la plaque mais il nous a carrément hurlé de le laisser tranquille ce matin! Il nous a renvoyé d'où nous sommes comme de vulgaires.. elfes de maisons! Je me suis occupée de lui toute la fin de la semaine dernière et c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie! Il va voir ce que c'est de manquer de respect à sa meilleure amie, et je vais lui faire bouffer ses foutues mèches blondes, et toutes ses manières de foutu Serpentard avec ça! Pour qui il se prend pour me parler sur ce ton-là! Et en plus ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de sécher les cours et surtout ceux de Rogue! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête, on dirait que Potter et toute sa troupe s'étaient ramenés dans sa chambre pour le foutre dans une colère pareille!

_ Franchement, tu es gonflée Pansy.. lança son petit ami en souriant. Tu reproches à Draco exactement ce que tu me fais subir.. Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous, conclut-il le rire menaçant de franchir ses lèvres.

Cependant, malgré l'air détendu qu'il affichait, Blaise s'inquiétait de la réaction peu commune qu'avait eu leur meilleur ami plus tôt dans la journée. Même s'il n'était pas spécialement de bonne humeur, il les accueillait toujours en feignant de l'être et celle-ci le gagnait dès que son ventre était repu au petit-déjeuner. Or, il avait refusé, et ce par des hurlements, de les rejoindre à la grande salle et les avait prié de lui ficher la paix pour la journée. Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond chez le Prince des Serpentards ces derniers temps.

Partie IV.

_ Tu me fuis Potter ? Demanda Draco qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte de ses appartements, les bras croisés.

Son ennemi de toujours haussa un sourcil et lui répondit par un sourire carnassier. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui rapidement si bien que leurs bouches se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Le blond n'avait nullement envie de l'embrasser mais plutôt de lui mordre les lèvres jusqu'à ce que le sang gicle sur la tapisserie verdâtre des murs, il voulait lui transmettre toute la haine qu'il avait en lui. Si celle-ci semblait avoir disparu au début de l'année, elle était revenue férocement à cause de la trahison du Gryffondor, lorsqu'il avait révélé à l'école entière que son père était décédé. Par ailleurs, le baiser sulfureux qui avait eu lieu dans les dortoirs des rouges et ors, et celui plus chaste qu'ils avaient échangé au cours du match de Quidditch n'avaient fait qu'augmenter sa colère. Il se maudissait de s'être laissé allé et d'avoir baisser la garde, croyant que cette gentillesse inouïe que les lions possédaient était pour quelque chose dans l'affection que l'élu lui témoignait. Il y avait autre chose aussi, de beaucoup plus destructeur, mais Draco refusait d'y penser car il ne voulait pas que cela s'avère vrai.

_ Tu apprécies ma présence, Malfoy ? Tu veux peut-être que je t'embrasse une nouvelle fois ?

Les yeux gris clair s'assombrirent et le Serpentard attrapa le brun par le col et échangea leurs positions, le plaquant ainsi contre la porte. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit mais il le perdit instantanément quand il sentit un poing violent atterrir dans son ventre. Sa respiration fut coupée l'espace d'une seconde, et il se mit à haleter violemment sous les rires de son agresseur.

_ Tu es tellement plus mignon quand tu te la fermes le balafré.. Il faut demander la parole gentiment avant de pouvoir la prendre, ça s'appelle la politesse. Je sais bien que c'est difficile pour tes petits camarades et toi de comprendre le concept, mais Granger t'expliquera. Elle a appris ce que c'était quand ma chère tante lui a donné une petite leçon.. Tu en veux une ?

Draco avait totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même, tant il était ivre de rancune et de rage. Il détestait la sœur de sa mère, et si elle n'avait pas été tuée par les soins de Molly Weasley, sans doute l'aurait-il fait: il la jugeait responsable de son enrôlement chez les mangemorts et de la descente aux enfers qu'ils avaient connu, ses parents et lui. Elle ne lui inspirait que dégoût et fureur, peut-être plus que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour le sauveur. Le vert et argent s'aperçut que sa proie essayait de dégainer sa baguette, alors il lâcha un long soupir d'exaspération.

_ Vous êtes désespérants vous autre.. J'ai déjà ce que tu cherches avec tant de véhémence, ne te fatigue plus, lui dit-il en agitant sous son nez le bâton en bois de houx et plume de phénix.

Le Gryffondor se jeta alors sur lui, le poussa violemment à terre et s'assit sur son ventre ; d'une main il maintenait ses bras au sol et de l'autre il lui assénait de virulents coups de poings dans le nez, qui se mit bientôt à se vider de son sang. Le blond ne pouvait répliquer car sa perte de poids l'avait affaibli et il n'avait plus autant de force qu'auparavant. Il prenait donc les coups sans broncher, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur qui le tiraillait de toute part. Effectivement, son ennemi était assis sur ses cicatrices, dont les plaies n'avaient pas totalement cicatrisé: elles se rouvrirent donc et lui arrachèrent un cri de la bouche, qu'il regretta lorsqu'il sentit un nouveau coup s'abattre sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

_ N'insulte plus jamais Hermione devant moi, sale mangemort ! Cracha Harry alors qu'il se relevait et commençait à lui envoyer des coups de pieds furieux dans le ventre. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre lâche, tu ne sais pas ce que nous avons subi et tu ne connais rien de la souffrance ! Tu es un être répugnant, tu as travaillé sous les ordres de celui qui a détruit des milliers de vie ! Ton père a bien mérité ce qui lui est arrivé, et j'espère que tu finiras comme lui!

Le vert et argent était devenu sourd à toute parole et avait cessé de remuer car les entailles qui parcouraient son ventre le plongeaient dans un mal physique atroce. Le monde semblait avoir arrêté de tourner et il ne pensait qu'au moment où Potter cesserait de se déchaîner sur lui. Il ne savait même plus comment la situation avait pu dégénérer aussi vite, depuis qu'ils étaient réveillés. Il se souvenait simplement qu'une odeur de cannelle lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux, et qu'il avait découvert, à sa grande surprise, qu'il se tenait dans les bras saillants de son pire ennemi. Il avait cru à un rêve et s'était aussitôt rendormi, mais tout cela s'était révélé réel lors de son deuxième réveil, quelques heures plus tard. L'élu l'avait même resserré leur étreinte et lui avait déposé un baiser sur le front. Draco pensait que c'était à ce moment-là que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient toqué, et qu'il leur avait hurlé quelque chose dessus, puis que son ennemi avait voulu quitter la pièce et qu'il avait essayé de l'en empêcher, ce qui résultait à l'instant présent. Oui, se dit-il dans une de ses divagations, cela devait s'être déroulé de cette manière. Toutefois, il était tellement assommé qu'il ne savait plus distinguer la réalité. Il ne s'aperçut pas non plus que le Gryffondor avait stoppé ses élans de violence, et qu'il le regardait d'un air horrifié, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Le blond gisait dans son sang et semblait inerte. Harry recula d'un pas, et quitta la pièce à toute vitesse, incapable de s'avouer qu'il avait pu perdre son sang-froid à ce point.


	4. Chapter 4

Quatrième Chapitre.

Partie I.

Il frappa dans le mur. Violemment. Son bras droit lui faisait mal, mais il ne voulait pas en tenir compte. Il avait atrocement mal à la tête, un bourdonnement assourdissant l'habitait depuis quelques heures et semblait désireux de le faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible. Il serra les dents, sa mâchoire se contracta. Il ne regardait pas le mur, éclaboussé par son sang, il ne voyait que le vide. Sa colère prenait le contrôle sur le reste, et des pensées néfastes revenaient en lui et lui tranchaient le cœur à coups d'images déchirantes. Il revoyait les silhouettes encapuchonnées, les plaintes et les supplications, les corps qui tombaient les uns après les autres. Chaque torture, chaque mort, chaque visage lui revenaient en mémoire et avaient l'effet d'une immense claque. Il cria. Puis il enfonça son poing dans le mur, avec plus de force encore, entraîné par cette haine qu'il contenait depuis tant de temps. Le sang gicla une nouvelle fois, et il en fut recouvert. Mais cela lui importait peu, sa souffrance ne représentait rien. Il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il était un monstre. Il le savait. La tapisserie vert émeraude était badigeonnée de liquide bordeaux, et il se mit à rire nerveusement en pensant à l'expression qu'aurait eu son père s'il avait vu le gâchis qu'il faisait. Il ne paraissait même pas se souvenir que ce dernier était mort, il riait simplement. Draco vivait avec ses fantômes, dans un passé qui le poursuivrait pour toujours. Il avait fermé les yeux, et il les rouvrit brusquement. Il devait sûrement se rappeler que son paternel n'appartenait plus à ce monde, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir. Il avait l'air d'un fou. Son apparence était pitoyable, ses yeux étaient révulsés, son teint devenait translucide et ses cheveux habituellement dorés étaient enduits de son propre sang. Il attrapa ses joues et les griffa férocement, horrifié par ce qu'il était. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, ses pommettes étaient striées de marques rouges. Il arrêta son geste et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, non. Tout devait finir. Les bourreaux devaient mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Et qui se souciait des persécuteurs, qui ? Personne. Il eut une pensée hâtive pour Potter, et cela déclencha un rire jaune en lui. Comme s'il pouvait bien se préoccuper de lui, ce petit merdeux. Il voulait l'enfoncer un peu plus, et cela avait bien marché. Il ferma la porte d'un geste violent, et se dit que s'il faisait assez couler son sang, s'il se vidait toute hémoglobine, alors peut-être son cauchemar finirait. Il sourit légèrement, soulagé. Oui, il n'y aurait plus rien, juste le vide et lui. Il n'avait rien à craindre de la mort, il vivait déjà dans les ténèbres. La vie, enfin, ce qu'ils appelaient comme ça, n'était plus qu'un paradis noir. Il ne voyait jamais rien, il était perdu, la lumière avait disparu. Des bêtes affreuses le poursuivaient sans arrêt et toutes menaçaient sa vie, il devait sans cesse fuir. Et dès qu'un rayon de soleil apparaissait, et qu'il se remplissait de sa chaleur, le rayon se couvrait d'un voile opaque et prenait un air menaçant. Cela ne menait rien. Le rien était sans doute la plus grande réussite de sa vie. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et eut un ricanement en regardant son accoutrement. Il s'était déguisé en Roméo, pour la soirée d'Halloween, et le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'il avait l'air d'un mendiant dans des habits de prince. Autrefois, lorsqu'il exerçait son pouvoir sur les élèves et qu'il dirigeait la maison Serpentard tel un empire, il aurait eu un rictus hautain en voyant son double dans le miroir, mais aujourd'hui tout était si différent. Il se demandait où était sa Juliette, où était la belle qui succomberait à son tour après la mort de son amour ? Il écarta soudainement ses pensées, et décida de se concentrer sur son objectif. Il enfonça la baguette dans sa peau blafarde, et laissa s'échapper un cri de sa bouche. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, emporté par son désir de destruction. Son avant-bras devenait peu à peu une large flaque de sang et la marque des ténèbres était devenue invisible. Tout devint flou autour de lui. Puis, il s'écroula.

Partie II.

_ Tu devrais lui présenter tes excuses ! S'insurgea soudainement Hermione, qui était devenue aussi rouge que l'était sa robe.

Elle fusillait du regard ses deux meilleurs amis, cherchant du soutien dans les yeux de son petit ami, qui préférait ne pas prendre parti de peur de déclencher une avalanche de reproches sur sa propre personne. Le rouquin haussa simplement les épaules et s'intéressa de nouveau à son beignet, qui était couvert de dizaines de cristaux de sucres. Il mordit dedans et savoura chacune de ses bouchées, subjugué par le délicieux goût qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui. Il allait recommander à ses amis d'oublier toute cette histoire et d'engloutir ces mets succulents jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, mais la brune renchérit:

_ Ronald ! Lâche ça immédiatement ! Tu ne te sens donc pas concerné par cette conversation je suppose ?! Lui demanda t-elle d'un ton pleins de reproches. Bien sûr que non ! De toute façon, mis à part ton estomac et le quidditch il n'y a pas grand chose qui ne t'intéresse, pas même pas moi ! Enchaîna t-elle sans prendre le temps de le laisser parler.

Le jeune Weasley ouvrit sa bouche pleine de beignet et fit une vaine tentative de prendre la parole, qui se conclut par l'arrivée de quelques miettes sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle se leva brusquement en essuyant son visage.

_ Ne te fatigue donc pas à parler, Ron ! Restez donc là, vous deux ! Et puisque tu es lâche à ce point Harry, j'irai moi-même. Tant pis. Peut-être le choixpeau aurait mieux fait de t'envoyer à Serpentard, tout compte fait.

Et sur ces paroles assassines, elle tourna les talons et les laissa seuls dans la Grande Salle, encore abasourdis par les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle quitta l'immense pièce d'un pas énergique, sa robe couleur sang se balançant vivement derrière elle. Elle fit claquer la porte, et descendit d'un pas pressé vers les cachots, son cœur se serrant un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle ne désirait vraiment pas s'adresser à lui, et encore moins qu'ils aient un face à face. Elle redoutait ce qui allait arriver, mais elle chassa ses pensées néfastes et repensa à son déguisement de reine de cœur, qu'elle trouvait particulièrement réussi. Elle avait pris la décision de tout faire à la main, en hommage au monde moldu et à ses parents, qui lui manquaient terriblement. Harry avait à peine remarqué sa tenue, et lui avait dit sur un ton détaché que son pantalon lui seyait parfaitement au niveau de la taille. La jeune fille avait froncé les sourcils, et c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait engagé la discussion qu'elle attendait depuis trois semaines maintenant. Le brun n'avait opposé aucune résistance et avait simplement expliqué les événements du début du mois avec Draco, de leur premier baiser à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et qui s'était terminée par une altercation et un blond gisant par terre. Ron avait englouti des quantités étonnantes de nourriture pour faire passer le choc, et la brune n'avait pas cillé, se contentant d'hocher la tête par moments. Elle avait été déçue du comportement de son meilleur ami et ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse agir de la sorte. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait sur ce point, elle arriva devant la porte qui menait dans l'antre du prince des verts et argents. Elle prit une grande inspiration et toqua trois coups nets contre le bois de la porte. Le silence lui répondit. Elle se racla la gorge, pour signifier sa présence, mais elle n'entendit rien. Une fois de plus. Elle soupira, devina que la porte était fermée, et lança un alohomora permettant de la déverrouiller. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant, et elle découvrit avec émerveillement la pièce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Cependant, elle tenait à se débarrasser de sa tâche au plus vite, alors elle s'empressa d'avancer à travers la salle. Elle se dirigea droit vers la salle de bains, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et sans apercevoir le sang qui rongeait lentement le mur. Elle poussa la porte doucement, comme si elle avait peur de réveiller un enfant, et son visage se glaça. Elle se crispa, et avala sa salive. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle semblait provenir d'un film dramatique pour moldus, et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Tout n'était que douleur et dévastation. Le reste de la pièce avait disparu, et son regard restait figé sur le «dead inside» gravé sur le bras droit du blond.

Partie III.

_ Toi.

_ Moi.

Les deux jeunes hommes soutenaient mutuellement leurs regards, et c'était un défi silencieux qu'ils se lançaient. Le blond portait une blouse blanche et avait les traits tirés, fatigué par les événements qui s'étaient enchaînes depuis quelques jours. Il n'avait retenu que peu de choses, et passait son temps à lire et dormir pour éviter les conversations avec ses professeurs, ses amis, ou pire encore, l'infirmière. Tous voulaient comprendre, mais quoi, au juste ? Ils ne comprendraient jamais rien de toute façon, il était inutile de s'user en paroles sans intérêt. Il préférait donc se taire, et il passait le plus clair de son temps à échafauder des plans lui permettant d'éviter toute discussion. Son pronostic vital n'était plus engagé, il était sain et sauf désormais, cela ne devait pas t-il être le plus important ? Il y avait aussi une autre présence, plus irascible, celle de Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout, qui venait régulièrement prendre de ses nouvelles. Il ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à s'obstiner, car il refusait de lui adresser le moindre mot. Elle était considérée par tous comme une héroïne, elle l'avait sauvé alors qu'il était à deux doigts de rendre l'âme, mais il ne lui trouvait rien de noble. Elle l'avait empêcher d'arriver à ses fins, et il le regrettait. La seule question qu'il aurait voulu lui poser était de savoir pourquoi et comment elle s'était retrouvée dans ses appartements, mais il ne voulait pas lui laisser croire qu'il était apte à engager une conversation, alors il se taisait et regardait le ciel, à travers la fenêtre. Ce matin-là, c'était Potter qui se trouvait face à lui, et qui le regardait avec des yeux emplis de pitié. Il pensa à lui cracher dessus. Il était épuisé de voir tous ces cœurs s'attendrir, se prendre de compassion, il trouvait ça dégoûtant. Il ne fit rien, cependant, et se contenta de le regarder.

_ Quoi ? Demanda vivement Harry d'un air agacé. Tu veux que je parte, Malfoy ?

Le vert et argent haussa les épaules, et répondit qu'il faisait ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Il détourna son attention du jeune homme et la porta sur le soleil, qui brillait de mille feux en cette matinée de Novembre. Il le contempla longuement, se disant qu'il n'avait jamais vu une si belle chose sur Terre, mis à part sa mère. Le souvenir de celle-ci lui tordit le visage, et une grimace de mal-être se forma sur ses traits. Il n'avait pas vu que le Gryffondor s'était assis à côté de lui, sur le lit, et qu'il se triturait les poignets, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ Ca va ?

Le blond eut un petit rire, qui se transforma rapidement en ricanement, puis en fou rire. Il était écarlate et son ventre le tiraillait de toute part, à cause de ses cicatrices. L'élu se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dit de si drôle, et il eut la réponse lorsque son ennemi répondit:

_ Tu me demandes si _ça va_, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire la prochaine fois, vous faire une pancarte avec les dix raisons qui me poussent au suicide dessus ? Ce n'était donc pas suffisamment pour montrer, que, non, rien ne va ? Et ça, ce n'est pas une preuve que ça ne va pas ?! S'offusqua t-il en montrant son bras droit, sur lequel on pouvait encore distinguer les mots «dead inside», gravés à la baguette.

_ Je crois que.. Je devrais m'en aller, finit par articuler le rouge et or après être resté abasourdi pendant quelques secondes.

_ Tu es donc si lâche ? Le légendaire courage des Gryffondor est-il mort avec la fin de la guerre ? Voyons, ce serait si dommage de ne plus pouvoir dégainer des épées pour trancher la tête de serpents.. Pense à Neville, ne sois pas égoïste, que deviendrait-il sans cette mythique arme ?

Les poings du brun se serrèrent, et il pensa à Sirius et ses parents pour dissiper la colère qu'il sentait l'envahir peu à peu. Il respira lentement et posa sa main sur le genou de Draco, incertain de son geste. Il lut la surprise sur le visage de ce dernier, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de rejet, ou de mépris. Il se détendit tout à coup et dit d'une voix tranquille:

_ Tu es déconcertant. Tu ne veux pas baisser ta garde, de temps en temps ? Je te demande de tes nouvelles, je pourrais aussi bien me moquer de toi, non ? J'essaie d'être gentil, Malfoy, et crois-moi avec ta tête à claques, c'est assez dur. Mais je le fais, parce que j'ai été odieux avec toi. Je le reconnais, et je n'en suis pas fier. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour.. hm, t'aider. Je le ferai. Je peux tout aussi bien te rendre la vie plus facile en te laissant en paix et.. Désolé pour ton père, hasarda t-il. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses, les excuses, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Serpentard se noyait encore une fois dans son observation du soleil, et il ne paraissait pas avoir écouté un traître mot des paroles de son ennemi. Pourtant, les larmes silencieuses qui perlaient sur ses joues prouvaient qu'il avait été attentif. Harry se reprocha un peu plus, et essuya les pleurs qui coulaient sur les pommettes blanchâtres. Puis, il passa sa main autour de son cou parsemé de cheveux blonds et leurs têtes se rapprochèrent. Le vert et argent le regarda profondément, ses yeux grisâtres semblant percer à jour tous les secrets de son ennemi. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres maintenant, elles allaient se frôler. Leurs respirations accélérées s'entremêlaient et ne formaient plus qu'un seul et même souffle, une douce mélodie qui les enveloppait. Le brun ferma les yeux, et descendit sa main le long du dos de sa némésis, lui exprimant ainsi le soutien qu'il lui apportait. Leurs bouches s'avancèrent un peu plus l'une vers l'autre, et les yeux du blond se fermèrent à leur tour, il savourait l'instant présent. Soudainement, alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à s'embrasser, Draco se détourna brusquement du rouge et or, et le poussa en arrière.

_ Tu devrais y aller je crois. Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin, ça aurait été une grave erreur.

Partie IV.

Il avait décidé de se défouler en allant dehors. Il s'était dit, bêtement, que ça changerait ces idées empoisonnées lui venant à l'esprit, que la lumière du soleil et le bruissement du vent apaiseraient son cœur. Il s'était dirigé vers le lac à tout hasard, et s'était laissé porter par la pluie qui coulait doucement sur ses cheveux, leur donnant un aspect encore plus minable que celui qu'ils avaient habituellement. Il avait enlevé son tee-shirt, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, puis son pantalon, et enfin ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il avait déjà été inconscient de sortir sans se couvrir un soir de Novembre, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Il s'avança vers l'eau sombre du lac, et regarda le reflet du soleil couchant qui s'y fondait, absorbé par le remoud incessant des vagues. Les vagues qui emportaient tout sur leur passage, ne laissant aucune trace, comme poussées par une force invisible. Ses pieds blancs entrèrent en contact avec l'eau glacée, et son corps entier fut parcouru de frissons. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être transpercé par des milliers de petites lames, mais il voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, il voulait se sentir vivant. Il secoua sa tête, de nombreuses gouttes de pluie se posèrent sur ton torse, et il se mordit la lèvre. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lac, et il sentait que ses membres refusaient de faire un pas de plus. Ses genoux tremblaient et ses dents claquaient à une vitesse folle. La pluie se mit à battre plus fort et il lui était désormais impossible de bouger, car le froid l'avait accaparé. Il se dit qu'il avait été stupide, et qu'il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme cela, mais la journée avait été un enchaînement de catastrophes plus mémorables les unes que les autres. Depuis la tentative de suicide de Draco, il se sentait affreusement coupable, et il oscillait entre plusieurs états d'esprit sans jamais garder le même plus d'une heure. Parfois, il avait envie de le retrouver et de s'occuper de lui, de le cajoler, de le réconforter et d'autres il désirait lui faire épouser le plancher et lui montrer combien il était dégoûtant. Il y avait aussi eu l'incident de l'infirmerie, trois semaines auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient été à deux doigts de s'embrasser et que cela n'avait abouti à rien. Harry s'était dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il le ferait tomber dans ses filets une prochaine fois, mais la vérité était qu'il ne savait plus lui-même quand est-ce qu'il jouait et quand est-ce qu'il ne jouait pas. Avait-il été sincère avec le blond, à un seul des moments qu'ils avaient partagé ou avait-il joué la comédie tout le long ? Il n'y comprenait rien, et lorsqu'il y pensait trop longtemps, cela lui donnait des maux de tête. Il s'empêchait de réfléchir et avait interdit à ses amis de l'évoquer. Les cours de potions avaient été annulés, parce que le vert et argent avait besoin de repos après tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Ses notes dans la matière avaient connu une rechute spectaculaire, et il avait fini par se dispenser des heures du professeur Rogue, car il ne pouvait plus les supporter, Malfoy et lui. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à somnoler dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, et avait laissé son meilleur ami affronter seul les révisions de deux heures qu'Hermione leur imposait. Il allait moins aux entraînements de quidditch, épuisé par le moindre fait de penser. Il se sentait vide, à nouveau. Le jeu qu'il avait entrepris avec le prince des Serpentards l'avait occupé durant quelques semaines, l'avait tiré de sa douce mélancolie, de ses regrets et de ses douloureux souvenirs concernant la guerre. Mais, maintenant, les choses étaient redevenues aussi plates qu'avant. Il s'était de nouveau déconnecté du monde, et il ne savait même plus quelle était la date. Il décida finalement de sortir de l'eau, frigorifié par sa téméraire entreprise.

_ On prend un bain de minuit Potter ? Demanda une voix sournoise, qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Il serra les dents et s'approcha de son tas de vêtements, à la recherche de la baguette qu'il avait laissé dans une des poches de son jean. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une serviette pour se réchauffer, et il était trop fatigué pour entamer une énième dispute. Il sentit une présence dans son dos alors qu'il se relevait pour dire à son ennemi de déguerpir au plus vite, et de lui ficher la paix.

_ Tu n'as pas été trop déçu, j'espère ? Susurra le blond à son oreille. Pour l'autre fois, à l'infirmerie. Le baiser.. On peut se rattraper maintenant si tu préfères.

En entendant ces mots, Harry bondit sur ses deux pieds, et se retourna pour lui faire face:

_ Je ne suis pas un jouet avec lequel on s'amuse à sa guise !

_ Tu devrais te lancer dans l'humour, je suis sûr que tu réussirais bien le balafré.. Oh, ta cicatrice ferait rire bien sûr, et ta sale gueule aussi. Mais ton ironie et ta mauvaise foi, digne de tout bon descendant de ma riche famille, te rendraient encore plus hilarants ! Tu me reproches de jouer avec ton pauvre petit cœur, mais que faisais-tu toi, exactement ? Rien du tout, c'est vrai que Saint Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, n'est jamais coupable ! Tu aurais tué tes propres parents que tout le monde t'aurait félici..

Le vert et argent ne put terminer sa phrase, car le coup était déjà parti. Le poing du brun avait atterri en plein dans sa lèvre inférieure, qui saignait désormais abondamment. Il allait répliquer et poursuivre la bagarre qui s'était engagée mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, se retrouvant projeter sur le sol avec une force inouïe. Il s'attendait à recevoir une pluie de coups et d'injures bien mérités mais il n'en fut rien ; il sentit simplement un corps se coller contre lui, et deux lèvres se presser avec violence contre les siennes. Il les mordit avec rage, et il griffa le torse qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui et l'empêchait de bouger. Malgré la douleur, le brun ne fit pas un mouvement, et resta dans sa position. Il agressait son ennemi avec sa langue, la claquant de plus en plus fort, comme s'il voulait lui faire du mal. Draco se mit alors à pincer le rouge et or, qui laissa s'échapper un cri et qui perdit sa concentration une seconde, ce qui lui fut fatal : le Serpentard avait déjà échangé leurs places, devenant ainsi celui qui avait l'avantage. Il se pencha vers son cou et commença à le suçoter lentement, caressant aussi sa nuque et son dos. Le brun se mouvait de plaisir sous lui et semblait apprécier les gestes de sa Némésis, qui, sans préavis, décida d'accélérer les choses. Ainsi, il descendit d'un mouvement d'une rapidité effroyable le bout de tissu qui recouvrait sa verge, et la prit entre ses mains. Puis, il se pencha et lui donna des petits baisers, qui se firent de plus en plus appuyés, et il sentait que l'élu n'y était pas du tout insensible, car il poussait des râles de plaisir et l'encourageait à continuer. Il commença par sucer lentement le bout de son sexe, faisant ainsi durer la torture de son ennemi, et en tirait une certaine satisfaction. Il ferma ses yeux, et finit par l'engloutir totalement, en accentuant les va-et-viens qu'exerçaient ses lèvres et sa langue. Il savait que Potter allait bientôt finir par se vider, et il appuya un peu plus sa bouche contre son membre, qui se contracta encore plus. Il s'accrochait à ses cheveux et les tiraient, le forçant à en finir au plus vite, en laissant s'échapper de longs gémissements. Au dernier moment, alors qu'il allait le faire jouir, Draco se retira, et s'approcha de l'oreille du Gryffondor, au creux de laquelle il murmura:

_ Je crois que je t'ai encore eu, Potty.. Décidément, même en étant malheureux, je reste dix fois plus intelligent que toi.

Partie V.

Il ne se sentait pas mieux. Il ne se sentait pas plus fort. Il ne se sentait pas plus ingénieux. A vrai dire, il avait plutôt l'impression de redevenir celui qu'il avait été autrefois, cette personne de marbre qui ne ressentait ni pitié ni compassion, et qui ne vivait que pour le pouvoir. Il détestait cet autre lui, ce type qui avait un comportement bestial et non réfléchi, cet individu froid et méprisant. Il pensa qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'il avait fait, que tout cela ne menait à rien. La vengeance ne le rendait pas plus heureux, il y avait toujours au fond de lui cette haine destructrice et cette tristesse, qui engloutissait tout : son corps, son âme, ses pensées. Il n'avait même pas pris de plaisir à prendre sa revanche, il ressentait toujours ce creux, ce vide immense, ce froid glacial. Un hiver long et douloureux avait pris possession de son esprit, et il hibernait, en attendant que le printemps s'invite en douceur et vienne le réveiller. Il espérait vivement que les fleurs réapparaîtraient peu à peu, au-dessus des branches décharnées qu'avaient provoqué les vastes neiges de Décembre. Au fond de lui, il savait comment surmonter cette saison gelée, mais la réponse lui était effroyable, et il préférait la faire taire, l'enterrer dans un lointain coin de sa tête. Pourtant, elle revenait sans cesse et le harcelait, tourmentait ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'il tombe de sommeil, bien trop tourmenté par lui-même. Cette nuit-là, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un semblant de quiétude grâce à la torpeur, et il restait là, enroulé dans ses couvertures, grelottant, et attendant qu'un miracle ne se produise. Il savait que s'il voulait quelque chose, il devait le provoquer, il devait forcer le destin en lui tordant les membres. Son père lui avait appris cela, durant dix-sept années. Draco fut parcouru d'un frisson, et préféra oublier son paternel, qui ravivait en lui des souvenirs qui se rattachaient à des cauchemars sans fin. Il finit par se lever, poussé par sa culpabilité et sa volonté de ranimer la flamme du printemps. Il se doutait qu'il allait se faire repousser, mais cela lui était égal, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il sortit doucement de ses appartements, en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, et il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la tour des Gryffondors. Il évitait de réfléchir, il ne voulait pas faire marche arrière, alors il se concentrait sur la chair de poule qui parcourait tout son corps. Effectivement, il avait été sot de se promener vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un pantalon en lin dans les couloirs non chauffés de l'école de magie. Il accéléra donc le pas, tant pour échapper au froid qui s'emparait de lui que pour arriver à destination le plus rapidement possible. Enfin, il atteignit le tableau de la grosse dame, et il murmura le mot de passe d'une voix certaine. Il ne le connaissait pas, il l'avait simplement deviné. Après tout, qui d'autres que les Gryffondors pourraient avoir «Potter, le sauveur» en message secret ? Il pénétra dans la salle commune rouge et or, et fut aveuglé par ces couleurs chaudes, qu'il jugeait trop voyantes. Il soupira et monta les escaliers, surpris de ne croiser personne. Malgré le crépuscule, la cloche n'avait pas encore sonné minuit, et il aurait pensé que ses ennemis de toujours ne se couchaient pas de si tôt. A croire qu'il s'était trompé. Il se trouvait désormais devant la porte du dortoir du septième étage, et sa main se faisait hésitante. Les questions l'envahissaient, mais il se dit qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien et qu'il devait avoir un minimum de courage. Il donna trois coups secs contre la porte, et attendit. Il était impatient et à la fois anxieux, il ne cessait de se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une énorme erreur en venant jusqu'ici. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il se retrouva en face de Ronald Weasley, le clébard attitré de l'élu du monde sorcier. Il ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager et de hausser un sourcil devant un tel manque de goût en matière vestimentaire, qui était renforcé d'une façon de manger déplorable, si on en jugeait par les tâches noirâtres qui bordaient la commissure de ses lèvres. Le rouquin disparut brutalement de son champ de vision, alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion sur le rapport de l'homme à la nourriture, et laissa apparaître devant lui Potter. La porte claqua, et il sut qu'ils étaient condamnés à se parler. Il ne put réprimer un soupir et se demanda pourquoi il s'était fourré dans une telle situation. Sûrement sa vie n'était pas encore assez compliquée.

_ Ron ! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite, nous avons fini de parler ! S'écria soudainement le brun.

Le vert et argent fronça les sourcils et rétorqua qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencé, au contraire.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire, Malfoy, répondit froidement le Gryffondor en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Le blond souffla mais il n'était pas décidé à abandonner, pas cette fois. Il rassembla toute l'audace qu'il avait lui et se décida à parler.

_ Ecoute Potter, c'était vraiment nul ce que j'ai fait, l'autre jour. Je voulais te faire payer pour ce que tu m'avais fait, je voulais que tu comprennes ce que j'avais ressenti. D'un côté, si ça a marché, tant mieux, mais je ne me suis pas senti plus fort, loin de là. C'était stupide, je le sais, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de me venger. Prends ça pour des excuses et ne me demande pas de répéter, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

Le Serpentard patienta quelques instants, dans l'attente d'une réponse ou d'un geste qui prouve qu'il lui avait prêté un semblant d'attention, mais il n'en fut rien. Toutefois, le rouge et or se tenait immobile et faisait tout pour l'ignorer. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il aurait dû savoir que c'était peine perdu, et il redescendit lentement les marches, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Il aurait voulu que tout se passe comme dans un livre, que Harry le rattrape par la main et l'oblige à se retourner, qu'il lui dise qu'il lui pardonnait et qu'il l'embrasse avec douceur. Il aurait aimé qu'ils finissent la nuit ensemble, leurs corps enlacés et leurs âmes se reposant en toute harmonie, mais il n'était pas un personnage de roman, il était bien vivant, et il ne pouvait modeler la réalité selon son bon vouloir. Les histoires étaient mensongères, il n'y avait pas toujours de fins heureuses. Et bien souvent, elles étaient chaotiques, sordides.


	5. Chapter 5

Cinquième Chapitre.

Partie I.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se lever, il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Le soleil se couchait lentement, il pouvait apercevoir son déclin à travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre, et il savait qu'il venait de perdre une journée. Les vacances avaient commencé trois jours auparavant, mais cela ne changeait rien à son humeur, ou à ses envies : il se sentait toujours aussi misérable et son unique souhait était de rester au lit toute la journée, ce qu'il réussissait avec brio. Il en oubliait la faim, et il ne prenait qu'un seul repas par jour depuis que Blaise et Pansy n'étaient plus là pour le forcer à avaler des quantités de nourriture diverse et variée. Tout son corps semblait peser des tonnes et une immense fatiguée s'était inséminée en lui, ne voulant plus le quitter et le suivant comme une fidèle amie. Au départ, il avait pensé que cette situation ne durerait que quelques jours, tout au plus : son état moral irait de mieux en mieux, et il reprendrait goût à la vie, tel le faisaient toutes les personnes souffrant de dépression lorsqu'elles étaient entourées, accompagnées, aimées. Pourtant, les semaines passaient avec une lenteur effroyable, et rien ne changeait. Il n'était plus redevenu lui-même. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il pourrait être cette personne de nouveau, ou si elle avait totalement disparu, comme s'il avait tiré un trait sur elle pour toujours. Il ne savait pas, et il essayait de ne pas trop y penser, de ne pas penser du tout d'ailleurs. Il était comme anesthésié, sa vie se résumait à dormir et à regarder à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, oubliant ainsi les cours, les repas, et même les douches. Il n'avait envie de rien, et ses yeux gris étaient dépourvus d'éclat, ils étaient simplement illuminés par un soleil noir, la lumière brillait dans la nuit, et personne ne pouvait la voir. Draco se rappelait vaguement que ce serait bientôt le jour de Noël, il avait d'ailleurs pensé à envoyer un hibou à ses amis, mais il s'était finalement résigné, pour je ne sais quelle raison, à ne pas leur parler pendant toutes les vacances. La nuit tombait, et le ciel revêtait ses plus belles parures faites de constellations et d'étoiles, la noirceur des nuages s'immisçait dans le paysage, et lui, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Une autre journée perdue. Il soupira, et ferma les yeux. Il s'enroula plus profondément dans ses draps et fut pris d'une vague de sanglots saccadés, il n'arrivait plus à respirer tant les pleurs prenaient le dessus. Il n'essaya même pas de les repousser, il savait le combat perdu d'avance : c'était ainsi, chaque soir, il se rappelait qu'il venait de gâcher une journée et il se disait pour la énième fois qu'il n'arriverait jamais à surmonter tout cela, puis il se mettait à sangloter, de honte et de fureur, de tristesse aussi, tant il se trouvait pathétique. Ce moment-là arrivait toujours, et il était inutile d'essayer de lui échapper, cela ne marchait pas. Puis, pour une nouvelle raison qui lui était inconnue, il se leva brusquement, et cela le surprit tellement qu'il serait tombé sur le sol froid de sa chambre de préfet s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé in extremis à son lit à baldaquins. Il ne se regarda même pas dans le miroir en pied, et se précipita dehors, poussé par une force inconnue. Il avançait rapidement, déterminé, les poings serrés. Il sentait la rage agiter tout son corps et il était pris de tremblements. Il sentait que sa tête allait exploser s'il ne disait pas maintenant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il aurait voulu crier, hurler, détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec une telle force qu'un léger filet de sang coulait le long de sa bouche. Il avait l'air d'un vampire, avec son pyjama de satin noir, son teint d'un blanc laiteux, ses yeux gris si pâles qu'il était dur de le regarder sans ciller. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il était désormais dehors, près du terrain de Quidditch. Pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille, alors que des éclairs éclataient dans le ciel noir de cette nuit de Décembre. Ca lui était totalement égal. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais. Il avait déjà tout perdu : son intégrité, ses parents, son âme. Tout. La pluie le glaça jusqu'au sang, et il claquait des dents. Il aperçut alors l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor qui revenait vers le château en raison des intempéries. Il hocha la tête, comme pour se donner le signal d'y aller, et en quelques enjambées il se retrouva près de ses ennemis de toujours. Weasley le dévisagea avec une expression mauvaise mais Draco n'en avait que faire de cet affreux labrador aux cheveux roux si.. Il ne trouvait même pas le mot. Ce qu'il voulait de toute façon, c'était _lui_. Potter. Cependant, celui-ci passa devant lui en faisant mine de ne pas le voir, comme s'il n'était qu'une horrible créature, tels les scroutts à pétards que Hagrid leur avait fait élever en quatrième année. Le Serpentard en gardait un très mauvais souvenir. Il reporta son attention sur Harry. Ca lui faisait bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom, même si ce n'était que dans ses pensées.

_ Potter ! Gronda le vert et argent d'une voix qu'il voulait forte mais qui s'éteignit soudainement. Il avait la gorge sèche. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était amou.. enfin, pas à ce point.

Le Gryffondor se tourna nonchalamment vers celui qu'il haïssait plus que tout, en faisant un signe à ses amis qu'il reviendrait, plus tard. Il avait un sourire en coin, mais paraissait à la fois très en colère. Draco en avait des frissons dans le dos.

_ Tu veux encore me prouver l'ampleur de ton homosexualité, Malfoy ? Demanda le sauveur en souriant franchement. Je suis sûr que Papa n'apprécierait vraiment pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Que dirait-il de son fils chéri ?

Le préfet des élèves les plus rusés poussa un long soupir. Il en avait marre de tous ces jeux stupides, de tous ces enfantillages, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait plus quand il jouait et quand il ne jouait plus. Il ne savait plus où était la réalité, où elle n'était plus. Il ne comprenait plus rien, et cela lui causait un mal de tête intense.

_ Ecoute Potter, je.. Depuis le premier soir où tu m'as donné ces stupides cours, j'ai su que c'était une très, très mauvaise idée. Non, depuis la première seconde. Je le savais parce que malgré toute la haine que je te porte, malgré le fait que je ne puisse ni supporter ton horrible cicatrice ni ta désagréable manie de toujours vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, ni tes deux infectes meilleurs amis, et bien, je te trouvais attirant. J'ai toujours su que j'étais gay, et je m'en foutais pas mal, mais toi, tu me faisais peur. Et notre baiser était bien la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je.. Merde. Ecoute Harry, je t'aime voilà, merde. Je t'aime, et je te déteste de toutes mes forces, et ça me détruit, et je ne cesse d'y penser, et tu me hantes, je te veux comme plus que tout et en même temps j'ai envie de te casser la gueule, de te faire disparaître. Tu représentes tout ce que je n'ai jamais été, et tout ce que je ne serai jamais, tout ce que je déteste et tout ce que j'admire. J'ai honte de t'aimer, ça me ronge, ça me tord les tripes et me donne envie de gerber. Tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'me déteste. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de m'enfoncer la tête dans un mur, de m'ouvrir les veines, de me voir crever, et que ce soit douloureux. Mais toi, toi putain, tu me donnes envie de vivre. Et tu me fous les jetons, bordel. Tu m'fais peur parce que je t'aime et que je sais que tu peux tout faire de moi, tu peux me rendre heureux ou me foutre dans le néant. Ca me fout la chair de poule et j'en dors plus. Ca me tue. Et ça prend bien son temps, c'est vicieux, c'est cruel, ça serpente en moi, et ça boit mon sang, ça m'enlève la chair, puis ça brûle mes os et ça sourit. Je sais plus quoi faire. J'en suis arrivé à un point où j'ai même plus envie de me lever le matin. Je veux pas sortir, je veux pas penser, je veux pas manger. Tu me tues Harry, tu me tues.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche et la referma soudainement. Et il sourit d'un sourire que le jeune Malfoy trouva repoussant ; un sourire qui n'avait rien de bienveillant, et qui annonçait le sarcasme le plus total. Le vert et argent aurait voulu s'être tu et être resté dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il était pris de pitié devant sa propre stupidité.

_ Mon pauvre petit dragon … Tu as des sentiments pour moi, hein ? Tu es même a-mou-reux ? Dit Harry en prenant soin d'appuyer sur chacune des syllabes du fameux mot. Puis, il explosa d'un grand rire. Je ne pensais pas avoir un tel effet sur toi, continua t-il, et à vrai dire je voulais tenter une petite expérience ; celle de te séduire pour voir si tel le disait Hermione, je ne te laissais pas indifférent – oh elle ne disait pas ça méchamment, reprit le rouge et or en voyant la mine déconfite de son ennemi. Il s'agissait juste d'une observation. Tu étais mon nouveau divertissement Malfoy, mon nouveau jouet. Je me suis prêté au jeu, et plus d'une fois j'ai été pris de compassion envers toi, et plus d'une fois j'ai eu envie de toi. Mais tout ça était purement sexuel. Tu m'entends sale connard ? Tu croyais qu'après tout ce que tu m'avais fait, explosa tout à coup l'Elu, après tous tes coups bas, tes sarcasmes, ta tête haïssable de petit ange blond, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais devenir le plus romantique des mecs avec toi ? Tu croyais qu'après toutes ces insultes, qu'après toutes ces années, j'allais me mettre à t' AIMER ? Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, Malfoy, tu es le pire salop que j'ai jamais vu et ça, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier.

Et Harry se jeta sur Draco pour l'embrasser. A ce moment-là, il sut. Il sut que Harry l'aimait aussi, mais qu'il ne le lui avouerait jamais par fierté, et que tout cela n'aboutirait à rien. Sauf à sa destruction, et, peut-être, à celle du Gryffondor. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus encaisser un autre jeu cruel entre eux. Cette fois, c'était trop.

Alors, Draco esquiva le baiser et répondit :

_ Très bien. J'ai compris le message. Je suis un affreux Mangemort. Je te répugne. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Je ne t'ennuierai plus. Plus jamais.

Et sur ces mots, la tête haute et le cœur en miettes, le vert et argent s'éloigna dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Partie II.

_Quartoze ans plus tard._

Draco se frotta les yeux et bailla lentement. Il était assis dans un magnifique fauteuil en velours, un de ceux dont il avait hérité lorsque sa vénérable mère, Narcissa Malfoy, était morte de désespoir et de chagrin lors de sa septième année à l'école de Poudlard. Il se souvenait avoir arrêté les cours en milieu d'année, à la période de Noël, et être rentré chez lui. Il avait tellement hâte de retrouver sa mère, et il espérait un peu de réconfort après avoir vécu de terribles épreuves ; mais ce qu'il avait retrouvé, une fois qu'il était arrivé au manoir où il avait vécu durant son enfance, c'était le corps de sa mère inanimé, pendu au lustre du plafond. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'avait pas crié. Il avait été incapable de quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru aux fins heureuses des contes de fées, ni au bonheur, à l'espoir, à toutes ces choses-là dont son père et sa mère ne connaissaient pas l'existence, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que l'enchaînement de ses malheurs serait si rapide. Il n'avait pas énormément de souvenirs de cette époque-là, et il n'avait pas réellement envie d'en avoir. Ce dont il se rappelait était flou, douloureux, incertain. Il avait été interné à St-Mangouste après avoir essayé de se donner la mort trois jours de suite. Longtemps, il s'était demandé pourquoi il était toujours vivant, en se répétant qu'il était le pire salop qu'on ait jamais vu, alors, pourquoi ? C'était ce qu'il répétait à son psychiatre. Ca ne menait pas à grand chose, évidemment, et il refusait de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Maintenant, même après tout ce temps, ces années restaient les plus sombres de sa vie, et le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait la furieuse envie de vomir. Deux ans avaient passé. Deux ans enfermé dans une cellule blanche. Blanc partout, blanc tout le temps. Le blanc de la blouse des médicomages, le blanc des murs, le blanc de sa peau, le blanc de ses vêtements d'interné. Deux ans passés sans aucune visite. Deux ans de fureur, de dépression, de tentatives de suicide, de dégoût, de pleurs, de rancœur. Deux ans de cauchemars interminables. Deux ans de mort dans la vie, de vie dans la mort. Deux ans, c'est long. Et puis, après sept cents trente jours et sept cents trente nuits, la lumière. Le soleil. Le printemps. Le retour à la vie. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée, une journée d'hiver glaciale, où il ne faisait que trembler. On lui avait annoncé un visiteur, et l'espace d'une seconde il y avait cru – à Harry. Il s'était dit qu'il en avait mis du temps, et qu'il aurait pu venir plus tôt. Il avait même fait l'effort de se peigner et de manger un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais ce n'était pas lui, il avait été idiot. Une fois de plus. Il se rappelait de ses cheveux bruns qui formaient des cascades sur ses épaules, et ses yeux noirs qui pétillaient. Il se souvenait de sa robe vert sapin, et du bouquet de roses noires qu'elle tenait dans la main gauche. Et là, elle avait dit :

_ Bonjour, Draco. Je suis venue pour te sortir de là.

Au début, il avait pensé à une farce, mais tout cela c'était révélé vrai. Elle l'avait fait sortir de St-Mangouste et elle l'avait emmené loin de l'hôpital, si loin que Draco avait cru que le voyage en train – il était trop faible pour tout transport magique – ne se terminerait jamais. Ils étaient arrivés tard dans la nuit, devant un charmant manoir, un manoir beaucoup plus modeste que le sien mais qui paraissait tout autant agréable. Elle avait souri.

_ C'est ici chez toi maintenant. Entre.

Il avait cru qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux, mais rien ne vint troubler le silence qui pesait dans son nouveau domicile. Astoria s'était occupée de tout, de lui montrer sa chambre, de ses bagages, de faire la cuisine, et de lui donner un bain. Les semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi, et la jeune femme prenait tout en charge dans la vie de Draco. Elle lui redonnait peu à peu le goût à la vie. Il fut bientôt capable de s'alimenter et se laver seul. Elle lui avait acheté un balai, et il s'entraînait au Quidditch de temps en temps. Elle lui trouvait toujours des livres à lire, des courses à faire. Il fit peu à peu son retour dans le monde des sorciers. Il reprit même ses études, avec les encouragements les plus sincères de celle qui était désormais la plus chère à son cœur. Il étudia à domicile, dans leur petit manoir écossais, car la peur d'affronter les regards curieux d'autres sorciers et leurs questions l'effrayait. Il obtint son diplôme avec succès, et installa un petit cabinet dans ce même manoir. Il tomba amoureux. Il se fiança. Il la demanda en mariage. Et le soir avant le grand jour, il lui demanda alors pourquoi elle avait fait tout ça pour lui, pourquoi elle était soudainement apparue et avait sauvé sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas.

_ Mes parents allaient quitter le pays. Daphné était morte. Je m'apprêtais à partir, lorsque j'ai découvert un contrat de mariage qui était scellé entre nos deux familles – et ce depuis notre enfance. Alors, j'ai refusé de suivre mes parents parce que tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de te sauver. Nos vies étaient unies d'une certaine manière, et je savais que tu étais à St-Mangouste. Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner.. Abandonner mon futur. Et ce voyage me faisait horreur. Alors, je suis venue.

Ils étaient cinq le jour du mariage. Pansy, Blaise, Astoria, lui et le maire de leur petit village. Pourtant, ce fut un jour fabuleux. Deux ans plus tard, Scorpius vint au monde. La paternité le changea d'autant plus. Il lui semblait que la vie entière lui souriait. Il n'aurait jamais cru goûter un tel bonheur. La vie l'avait détruit, et n'avait pas épargné jusqu'à la moindre partie de son corps mais il avait survécu. Toutes ces fantaisies, le bonheur, l'espoir, l'amour, tout ça, c'était à lui maintenant. Parfois, il pensait à Harry. Et il savait. Il savait que cela n'aurait rien donné, et il ne regrettait rien. Leur relation n'était que tumulte, disputes, éclats, tristesse, malheur. Il n'aurait pu survivre à quelque chose comme ça. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, tout simplement. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. C'était douloureux et lent, mais ça finissait par passer. L'hiver ne dure pas toute une vie. Et puis, pour atteindre le printemps, puis l'été, il faut prendre le risque de traverser des périodes plus froides, plus dures.

_ Papa ! Papa ! S'écria une voix enjouée.

_ Scorpius ! Tu sais bien que ton père se repose ! Répondit une voix à demi teintée de reproches.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une petite tête blonde apparut. Draco sourit instantanément à la vision de sa femme et son fils.

_ Quel est l'objet de tant d'euphorie ? Demanda-t-il en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

_ Oh Papa, le père Noël m'a apporté un Nimbus 3000 !

_ Ah vraiment ? Fit-il d'un air étonné en lançant un clin d'œil à sa femme.

A cet instant précis, il était en compagnie des deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et c'était tout ce qui importait.


End file.
